


Meeting the Parents

by kamariaaelfgar9



Series: Tenebrae Series [17]
Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Demons, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Genderswap, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Shapeshifting, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: Minhyun's parents are adamant about visiting for Christmas. Under no circumstance are they to find out that Minhyun's 'roommate' is a sex loving demon.





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn't near Christmas but I feel like I should post something here and this is the next chapter. Enjoy.

“ _Mom and Dad are visiting for Christmas_.”

Minhyun didn’t think he could have dreaded something more.

“ _They are insisting on staying with you_.”

Apparently he could.

Minhyun let out a loud groan of frustration, falling back on his bed and letting his phone fall carelessly to the side.

“So, I get to meet the folks for Christmas?” Aron asked, suddenly appearing in the room. Minhyun was so used to the demon randomly popping up silently that he didn’t even flinch.

“No, no way,” Minhyun lifted his head to narrow his eyes at the demon. “There is no way in Hell.”

Aron just smirked. “Would you rather I introduce myself as your roommate or your boyfriend?”

Minhyun groaned again, his head falling back against the pillows.

It would probably be in his best interest to just let the demon meet them, under his own terms instead of leaving Aron to do something annoying. If he did send Aron away, he’d probably have to deal with some form of repercussion.

“Clear out the guest room, we have to go bed shopping.”

Minhyun could feel Aron’s victorious smirk without even having to look up.

Six hours later, there was a new bed fully set up, sitting in the room Minhyun had previously used as a study room and once finishing school, used as a storage room. His mother had called while he was at the nearest home furniture warehouse, trying to drag Aron away from the Queen sized waterbed that he was insisting would be _perfect_. The phone call was short and to the point, as Minhyun had made them over the years that he was across the ocean. His mother had the tendency to spend unreasonable amounts of time on the phone and hike Minhyun’s long distance phone bill unreasonably high.

Mr. and Mrs. Hwang would be staying in Minhyun’s room when they arrived in the country via plane on the twenty-second of December and they were staying until after American New Years. Traditionally, they didn’t celebrate either Western holiday, but apparently the Hwang’s decided to make the tradition since both their children were “conforming to Western culture”. Minhyun didn’t doubt that his parents would convince him and his sister to head back to Korea to celebrate the Lunar New Year.

“So, the folks are coming this year?” Aron asked, staring down at Minhyun’s form, which was draped carelessly across the couch.

The human sighed. He felt like he would be doing that often for the next week or so. “Yeah, they’ll be here on the twenty-second.”

“They don’t give you much notice, do they?”

Minhyun snorted. “My mother is extremely unorganized and she tends to just drag my dad along with her.”

“I’m sure I’ll love her.”

Minhyun was dreading the holidays this year.

 

* * *

 

Minhyun loved his parents, he really did, but he had temporarily forgotten why.

They had been in his apartment for all of ten minutes and already he wanted them out.

His mother was obviously only wanting the best for him, but listening to her criticise every part of his house, every part of the _life_ he had created for himself was grating dangerously on his nerves. When she brought up how he looked to have gained some weight, he was moments away from snapping at her when Aron decided to make his staged entrance.

The demon had had too much fun developing a back story for himself in the few days leading up to Mr. and Mrs. Hwang’s arrival. He was Minhyun’s Korean-American roommate who had a bunch of fake certificates and a secure office job at an impressive company which didn’t actually exist. He was intent on impressing the Hwang’s and Minhyun had been preparing himself for absolutely anything Aron decided was necessary to perform his role successfully.

“I’m home, roomie!” Aron called in perfect English from the front entry. He entered the living room with a warm smile on his face, dressed in a dashing suit complete with tie and briefcase. Minhyun was pretty sure the only positive from this whole disguise was the sight of Aron dressed in a navy blazer and slacks that hugged him in all the right places.

“Mom, Dad,” Minhyun began in Korean, “this is my roommate.”

“Aron Kwak, it’s a pleasure.” The demon held out his hand which Mr. Hwang shook with an impressed look in his eye.

Mrs. Hwang gave her son a sharp glance. “You didn’t mention having a roommate.”

Minhyun looked away so his mother couldn’t read his expression. She was good at that. “I could have sworn I mentioned it on the phone… well anyway, you’re welcome to put your stuff in my room. I’ll make some tea.” He escaped to the kitchen.

He faintly heard Aron start up a conversation with his father about soccer and knew his father was immediately charmed by the incubus. Aron was being pretty smooth too, considering Minhyun was almost certain the demon had never been interested in sports of any kind.

“Why do you have a roommate? Do you need help with rent?” His mother voice was suddenly right beside him.

The male jumped a little, fumbling with the cord for the kettle. He had been too involved inside his own head. “He was looking for a cheap room and I don’t mind the company.”

Mrs. Hwang crossed her arms across her chest, which wasn’t a good sign. “Find a girlfriend and get married then. Then come back to Korea and give me some grandchildren.”

Minhyun closed his eyes to stop himself from saying the first thing that came to his mind – which happened to be something a son should never say to their mother. His temper was short-lived when his mother was concerned. “Mom, let me just live my life, okay? I’m fine.”

“You need to find a nice Korean girl. A pretty girl from a good family. My friends have daughters, I’ll set you up. You can come home-”

“I have a girlfriend!” Minhyun snapped before he could think better of it.

Mrs. Hwang blinked owlishly at the outburst. “You do?”

The male shrunk in on himself and nodded tentatively. Well he couldn’t back out now. “I do…”

“What’s her name? Was she born in Korea? Is she healthy? Are there diseases in her family?”

Minhyun cringed at the firing of questions and just stuck to hesitantly answering the first one. “Ju… Hyeon. Yeah, her name is Kim Juhyeon.”

His mother’s suspicious face turned into one of excitement. “Get her to come over for Christmas dinner! One more mouth to feed is nothing. I want to meet her!”

Silently accepting the predicament he made for himself, Minhyun sighed and agreed to ask his girlfriend – who didn’t exactly exist – to come over for dinner Christmas Eve and meet his parents and sister.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, once his parents had retired to bed early, Minhyun found himself in his temporary bedroom, spread out on his back on the bed, just staring at the ceiling.

Aron was checking himself out in the mirror for the fifth time since he had first come into possession of the suit – under suspicious circumstances, but Minhyun chose to ignore that.

The human let out a loud sigh, hoping to make the demon notice his frustration.

Aron didn’t even glance his way. Instead, he continued adjusting the lapel of his jacket until he liked the way it rested against his chest.

“Aron, quit admiring your own ass in the mirror and help me.”

The incubus glanced over at him with his crimson eyes. Earlier, to secure his human disguise, he had been wearing dark eye contacts to cover up the deep red colour but had since removed them. “It isn’t my fault you blurted out such a stupid lie.”

Minhyun sat up so he could properly glare at the demon. “I know it was stupid, you don’t have to keep telling me! I’m contracted to you and I need your help.”

Aron tilted his head a little to the side in a very mocking manner, a smirk coming to the corner of his lips. “And how shall I help, my dear contractor?” he asked in a sickly sweet voice.

The human fell back down against the pillows and groaned loudly. “Why can’t you just magically switch into a woman? This would be so much easier.” Minhyun lifted his head when Aron remained silent and he looked at him. “What?”

“I can’t do that, but I know who can.”

 

* * *

 

The last few days had been random tours of the city with his parents, seeing any and all tourist attractions that the big city of Los Angeles could offer. Aron tagged along, announcing that he was on holidays until after New Year’s. Surprisingly, he behaved, playing the perfect roommate in front of the Hwang’s.

Christmas Eve had rolled around way too early for Minhyun’s taste.

Minhyun’s sister, Sujin and her husband had been at his apartment visiting since the early afternoon. Originally, it was only the six of them expected for dinner, but since Minhyun had foolishly opened his mouth, there was a seventh guest expected soon.

When the doorbell rang, Minhyun was the first to head to the door. It took him a moment to realize the person on the other side of the threshold was actually Ren, his friend’s demon, and Aron’s ex-betrothed.

Ren, being a submissive incubus, was able to change his appearance as he wished. Usually, he stuck to his true human form which was a pretty, Asian male and he only changed his hair colour and length every so often. Right now, he was a completely different person – a completely different _gender_.

Ren – or rather _Kim Juhyeon_ , as Minhyun’s family knew him as – stood before the human dressed in a red blouse with a black skirt, tights and slip on shoes. Ren’s recent short, blond locks were replaced by long, black waves and his face was completely different, though just as female looking as usual. He wore some makeup and simple pieces of jewellery to sell the role even more.

“Thank you,” Minhyun whispered and let him in.

Ren had a smile plastered on his face, one that Minhyun was pretty certain was fake. He giggled – yes, _giggled_ – and rushed forward to embrace Minhyun, loudly greeting him in a very feminine voice.

Minhyun tensed up when he felt the incubus’ arms come around him. He had never been close to Ren and this was extremely weird – even more so when Minhyun felt Ren’s _chest_ press up against his. The human drew away quickly and guided his _girlfriend_ through his apartment.

“Mom, dad,” Minhyun began in Korean, “this is my girlfriend, Juhyeon.”

Mrs. Hwang was on her feet, her eyes immediately taking in Ren’s appearance in her strange motherly examination process. Minhyun spent the couple moments she spent holding his breath. Until finally, Mrs. Hwang smiled, introduced herself, and welcomed Ren to sit down next to her on the sofa. Only then did Minhyun exhale.

Ren was introduced to his family and almost immediately shoved into an interrogation. Minhyun sat off to the side, feeling a little helpless and worried. He hoped when he had called Ren a few nights before and asked for such a favour, the story they had created was flawless enough. His mother was rather bold, so Minhyun had prepared a long list of questions and had constructed fake memories in order for Ren to successfully answer any inquiry she may throw at him.

He knew his mother well – or at least he thought he did. He never anticipated the kind of question she happened to ask just when he was beginning to feel like they had gotten out of the danger zone.

“Will you be trying for children?”

“Mom!” Minhyun exclaimed, his cheeks reddening in his embarrassment.

Mrs. Hwang waved away her son’s interjection and continued, “I’m a very progressive kind of mother,” she assured Ren, “get married and have children, I really don’t mind in what order.”

Ren giggled again, lifting his hand to his face to shyly cover his cheeks. “I understand, _mom_.” Mrs. Hwang had insisted on her “future daughter-in-law” calling her mother. “To be honest and perhaps a little personal, I’m still trying to spark Minhyun’s interest in _that_. I’m beginning to wonder if he’s even interested in me in that way…”

Minhyun’s eyes widened and he started at Ren, speechless. He _didn’t._

Mrs. Hwang turned on her son. “ _What does she mean, Minhyun?_ ” she asked in a dangerous voice.

Minhyun opened his mouth, unable to come up with a response. Ren was smirking triumphantly from behind his raised hand, his female face looking rather devious.

Aron suddenly began laughing, the sound loud and carefree. “Juhyeon is such a joker! You can relax, Mrs. Hwang. I can assure you that I’ve heard them getting busy in the bedroom before. They certainly are not lacking in that department!”

She didn’t look convinced and Minhyun was feeling faint. Luckily, Sujin spoke up, insisting her mother join her in the kitchen to prepare dinner. Minhyun sent his sister a grateful look as she passed with their mother.

 

* * *

 

Somehow Minhyun had survived dinner and dessert. Ren didn’t cause any trouble with choking down the food – which surprised Minhyun honestly. The human knew how much Aron complained whenever Minhyun forgot to brush his teeth after a rich meal.

Actually, it was weird Aron wasn’t complaining either. The demon was either genuinely behaving or he was secretly planning something. Minhyun knew the incubus well enough to know that it was almost guaranteed to be the latter.

Mrs. Hwang invited Ren into the living room again after their meal, leaving the cleaning up to her son to do alone. Aron was the last one to bring Minhyun his plate and so the human took the opportunity to ask the demon some questions.

“Is Ren planning something? Are _you_ planning something?”

Aron looked at him, his eyebrow slightly raised in a ‘ _what are you going on about’_ expression. “’Planning something’? Why? Do we seem to be planning something?"

Minhyun narrowed his eyes in suspicions. “You two are behaving too well. The stunt Ren pull earlier is all he’s done all night and it’s making me really nervous. Not the mention you. You haven’t done one thing I wouldn’t approve of.”

The demon’s signature smirk appeared and Minhyun didn’t like the sight of it. “We aren’t planning anything. Ren told me that Baekho promised him a weekend of nothing but sex if he followed the rules. The stunt earlier was his way of playing around the rules Baekho laid out for him and just having a little fun teasing you.”

Minhyun stared at the incubus silently for a moment longer before it clicked. “You’re hoping I’ll reward you as well if you behave, aren’t you?”

“Am I that transparent?” Aron chuckled.

The human snorted. “I just know you. I’m not saying I’ll give you it as a reward or anything, but what were you hoping to get?”

“For every day that I behave, I want one request that you can’t say no to, no matter what it is.”

Now to some, that may seem like a pretty harmless reward but not everyone had a demon like Aron. If Minhyun refused, Aron would definitely begin to mess with him and with his parents around, that was dangerous. If Minhyun agreed, he had no idea what kind of things Aron would use this request for. Minhyun’s parents were here for a lot of days. That would be a lot of requests.

“I’ll think about it,” the human finally said, “If you really behave, I’ll consider that your reward.”

Aron grinned and smacked Minhyun’s ass as he headed for the doorway that led to the living room. “I’d think about it quickly. I don’t know how well I can keep up this good behavior without some incentive behind it.”

Minhyun stared at the spot Aron used to be standing with his mouth slightly open. Why were demons such pains?

 

* * *

 

It was getting later in the evening and Minhyun’s “girlfriend” had announced that she should be heading back home before it got too late. Mrs. Hwang tried talking her into staying but Minhyun had quickly canceled out that option by stating that it wasn’t right to force Aron onto the couch in his own home.

As Minhyun was leading Ren to the front door, his mother and father followed to properly say goodbye to their “future daughter-in-law”.

The incubus had just finished getting his shoes and coat on when he unexpectedly embraced Minhyun. Even more surprising was when Ren took it a step further and crushed their lips together.

The human went still.

Ren was _kissing_ him – very passionately too.

Minhyun was too shell-shocked to do anything besides stand there unresponsively.

Ren pulled away with a soft giggle and pressed his mouth to Minhyun’s ear to whisper. “Sex is the best with a jealous Baekho. Maybe this’ll rile up Aron as well.” He drew away with a wink. “You’re welcome.”

Minhyun still didn’t know what to do besides stand there.

The demon waved to his parents and said his final goodbyes before leaving the apartment. It wasn’t until the door clicked shut behind him that Minhyun snapped out of whatever kind of haze he was under.

“Keep her!” His mother demanded. “I like her.”

Minhyun just nodded robotically and wandered back into the living room.

He was still trying to process what exactly had just happened.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, once Sujin and her husband had left and Mr. and Mrs. Hwang had retired to Minhyun’s room, Ren’s words finally made sense.

Minhyun had just entered the room after washing up and changing out of his clothes when Aron jumped him.

The demon suddenly kissed him – which wasn’t typical of him. If anything, Aron usually avoided kisses. Minhyun took them when he could but kisses – when they did happen – always led to something more and Minhyun refused to take part in something like that with his parents just next door.

So the human firmly pushed against Aron’s chest as a silent command to stop.

Aron growled softly in the back of his throat and only drew away a fraction to speak. “Ren marked you with his scent. Don’t deny me this."

Minhyun was taken aback by the look in Aron’s blazing crimson eyes.

The incubus hadn’t looked this possessive before. Minhyun could very clearly see the desire and annoyance reflected in those dark eyes.

“No sex,” Minhyun finally said with a heaving breath. “That’s my only ban. No sex while my parents are in the house.”

Aron seemed to silently accept that at the very least and went straight back to mapping out Minhyun’s mouth with his tongue.

The human had to especially concentrate when Aron’s mouth began wandering down his throat and he was beginning to make sounds without meaning to. The incubus was pulling out all the tricks to make his contractor squirm and squeak.

Minhyun just managed to muffle a moan when Aron’s hand suddenly slid into his cotton pajama pants and wrapped around his cock.

“Well, let’s start by getting rid of Ren’s scent by making sure every inch of your body smells like me…” The demon trailed off, a smirk curling the corners of his lips.

Minhyun didn’t really have a response to that. He merely let his body be guided down onto the bed by a hand on the small of his back. Aron climbed onto the bed as well, hovering over his contractor’s willing body.

Any clothing was quickly shed and discarded somewhere in the room. Aron trailed his mouth across Minhyun’s chest, taking care to bring his nipples to full hardness and draw more soft sounds from the human beneath him.

The incubus’ mouth knew the location of each and every one of Minhyun’s sensitive spots and he knew how to use them to their fullest. By the end of his path down Minhyun’s chest, the human was a gasping mess, legs spread and ready for whatever Aron wanted to do to him at this point. 

“You’re mine, and only mine, you got that?” the demon murmured, his mouth sucking marks into Minhyun’s skin around the glowing contract symbol tattooed next to his hip.

Minhyun couldn’t find the words so he merely nodded, shivering at the feeling of Aron’s cool breath fanning across his skin.

The demon glanced up to meet the human’s gaze, holding it as he took Minhyun’s cock into his mouth. Minhyun shoved his fist into his mouth to muffle his cry as pleasure from Aron’s mouth raced up his spine. He couldn’t look away as the demon began bobbing his head up and down, the head of his cock slipping in and out from between those sinful lips.  

It didn’t take long for Minhyun to find his release, biting down on his knuckles to muffle his cry.

Aron pulled away with a smirk on his glistening lips. “Did you enjoy yourself, Minnie?”

Minhyun relaxed into the mattress, feeling boneless. “You know I did,” he mumbled, staring up at the ceiling.

He heard the demon chuckle and suddenly Aron’s face was in his line of vision, peering down at him.

“You know what you would enjoy even more…” Aron’s smirk deepened and he gripped Minhyun’s hips, pulling him into his lap.

Minhyun let out a loud gasp when he felt Aron’s cock pressing up against his ass. “No, no, nope, no, no way, no-”

“Yes, yes, yup, yes, yes way, _yes_ ,” Aron purred, his pupils blown wide with lust.

The human’s eyes widened in fear and he gripped onto the pillow he felt under his one hand, swinging and smacking it into the side of Aron’s head. The incubus didn’t even shift slightly from the force, but he did stop advancing towards his contractor so that was good enough for Minhyun.

“ _No_ ,” Minhyun whispered harshly, his breath coming a little short.

Aron tried a different tactic next. His eyes turned sad and his bottom lip stuck out into a pathetic pout and he _whimpered_.

Minhyun firmly shook his head and held out his palm in a gesture of refusal. “Do I need to make you go sleep on the couch?”

“So _mean_ ,” Aron whined and rolled onto his back at the bottom of the bed.

“You heard me earlier. I’m not having sex with you while my parents are here.”

The demon heaved a big sigh. “Fine. You win. Can you at least suck me off too?” He looked at Minhyun with a pleading expression, gesturing to his little _problem_.

Minhyun sighed and nodded. “Quickly. Then I’m going to sleep.”

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, mother, father. Did you two sleep well?”

Mrs. Hwang was already in the kitchen making breakfast when Minhyun wandered in to make his morning coffee. His father was seated at the kitchen table already nursing a cup.

“The walls aren’t very thick in this apartment, are they son?” His father commented, sipping from his mug.

Minhyun froze in his path to the cupboard above the sink.

“Yes, it was rather loud last night,” Mrs. Hwang continued, “it sounded like it was coming from the room you were in last night.”

Minhyun chuckled. “I’m not sure what you mean. Anyway, mother-”

“It was very strange, Minhyun. It sounded just like you-”

Minhyun let out a loud laugh to cut her off. “It sounds like you might have had too much wine last night. Oh, Aron, good morning! Want some coffee?”

Aron blinked, having just entered the kitchen with his hair skillfully mused to look like he had just woken up when in fact he hadn’t slept at all. “Good morning… coffee sounds great…?”

The human glared at the demon when he parents weren’t looking his way.

Next year they were staying at his sister’s place. 


End file.
